APRIL FOOL GUN POINT
by hania23
Summary: Its a gift for abhirika and dareya lovers from me April fool special No summary just peep inside


_**GUYS YE MERI TARAF SY DAREYA FANS AUR ABHIRIKA FANS K LIA GIFT HAI **_

_**AUR UN LOGON K LIA BHI JINHONY MJH SY REQUEST KI THI ABHIRIKA AUR DAREYA PAR SECENE LIKHNY KI ...**_

_**AUR YE APRIL FOOL SPECIAL BHI HAI **_

_**HOPE U ALL LIKE IT **_

_**HERE WE GO **_

The beautiful dawn of MUMBAI city arose...with his utmost hustle and bustle

The sun rays are disturbing the sleep of two stars of Mumbai cid ...

Daya: kia abhi yar pardy band karo na ...

(Mumbled like a sleepy kid)

Abhijeet: DAYA YAR TU UTH KAR BAND KARNA PARDY...MJHY SONA HAI...

DAYA:NAI ABHI TM KARO NA...

AND PULL THE BLANKET OVER HIS FACE ...WHICH IS COVERING ABHIJEET FACE ...

ABHIJEET:(IN ANGER) KIA DAYA YAR SARA MAZA KHARAB KAR DIA ...

ABHI TU TARIKA JEE SHARMA HI RAHIN THIN ...MAI I LUV YOU BOLNY WALA HI THA ...K

TUNY BLANKET HI KHECH LIA...HUHHHH

AB DEKH MAI TUJHY KAISY MAZA CHAKHATA HUN...TU NY MJHY I LUV YOU TARIKA JI NAI BOLNY DIA NA

AB DEKH MAI KIA KARTA HUN

HE GOT UP FROM THE BED

Go to wash room and came with a bucket full of water

And splash all the water on daya

Abhijeet ( murmuring): mera sapna pura nai hony dia na tu mai tujhy kaisy Sony dun han...bachoo...tit for tat :p

DAYA:hurriedly get up (but not properly in his senses and not waking up properly)...

He pulled abhijeet over him...

Kia janyman ap itny payaar sy utha rahi ho...pani zaya karny ki kia zaroorat hai...

Mjhy uthany k lia tu apki adain hi kafi hain sweet heart...

He pushed abhijeet more closer to him

And grab his wrist

DAYA: kia janyman mery piyar mai tm aik hi din mai itni moti hogain k aik hath mai a hi nai rah I

Abhijeet eyeswidened with this

Oyee daya ab kia meri izzat lutai ga ...

Chal uth natunki bazz kahin Ka...

Aur ye mera department kab sy chura lia tuny ...

Cheee ... Cheee tarika ji ny dekh lia tu kia sochaingy...mery bary mai tooba...tooba..

.Daya sweety tmhari awaz itni bhari kab sy hogai...gain

.

.

Abhijeet daya uth nai tu mar khaiga mjh sy ...

With this shout he woke up from his sleep fully

.

Data: kia yar abhi thik sy Sony bhi nai dety ho Tom...ufff hato mery upar kia karahy ho tm...

Abhijeet:ROMANCE

DAYA:(SHOCKED) KIAAAAAA?

MAI TARIKA JI NAI HUN TMHARI

ABHIJEET: HO BHI NAI SAKTY ...WOH ITNI MOTI NAI HAI JITNA TU HAI...

DAYA: AUR MAI GELA KAISY HUA ...

ABHIJEET : TU MJHY SHERYA SAMJH RAHA THA

DAYA: HAN SHERYA SAPNA MAI MJHY PANI DAL KAR UTHA RAHI THI ...

NAI YE KIA HOGAYA MAI SHERYA KO CHEAT KARAHA THA ...NAI...NAI...YE NAI HOSAKTA...

ABHIJEET: ABY OYEE DEVDAS UTH JALDI 8 BAJH GAI HAIN ...TERI IS LAILA MAJNON K CHAKAR MAI ...UTH JALDI ...

NAI TU RAVAN BHON DY GA HAMAIN ...

DUO GOT READY HURRIEDY

BUT DUO IS DUO

THEY EAT THEIBREAKFAST WITH GREAT MASTI AND CHITCHAT...

AS..

TARIKA JI BHINDI BHT ACHI BANATI HAIN ...

SHERYA GOL GAPPY KHATY HUY BHT MASOOM LAGTI HAI ...

AND

BLA...BLA...BLA...

THEY REACHED BUREAU AT 9:30 AM

PURVI SHOUT SIR AGAI

Acp Sara plan ready haina

All noded sherya aur tarika ko bulalia haina ...

Purvi sir mainy y unko late any Ka kaha tha

Acp sir noded

Duo enters into bureaue with their utmost shine and glittering smiles

Duo (at once ): GUD MORNING

TEAM: GUDMORNING SIR

DUO:GUD MORNING SIR

ACP SIR: GUD MORNING

Daya:(keenly looking the bureau )

Acp:daya bureau pehly bar aiyho kia

Daya:n...n...nai sir WO bus aisy hi...

Acp(hiding his smile): kia hua daya kuch pareshani hai...kia

Daya(hesitating): sir woh ...woh sherya nai ai kia ...

Acp :nai wo dair sy aigy ...

DAYA( SADLY ) :okay sir...

After some time...

Salunkhe sir enters...

Abhijeet tarika ji nazar nai arahi...sir

Salunkhe...nai wo dair sy aigy...

Kun koi problem hai abhijeet...

Abhijeet: p... ... Aur mjhy nai...koi ...problem...

Apky rehty koi problem hosakti hai kiya

Abhijeet (gloomyly) sits on his chair

After some time salunkhe sir left the bureau

Day passed like this...

As no case is reported ...

_**AT 4:30 PM...**_

**_ABHIJEET CELL RING..._**

_Abhijeet: han mangu bol... Acha phir mai milta hun...tjhy..._

_Okay bye..._

_Abhijeet :sir mjhy khabri sy milny jana hai_

_Acp: tu jao abhijeet khary kun ho..._

_Abhijeet left the bureau_

_As abhijeet left_

_DAYA cell rings _

_DAYA pick up the phone _

_Han bol rakha ...acha ...han thik hai...phir... Milty...hain..._

_Bye_

_DAYA sir mjhy khabri sy milny Jana hai_

_Acp:okay jao..._

_As daya left acp came out from his cabin _

_Ye kam tu hogaya ...ab party ki tayari karo...purvi... Tmhain...pata... Haina... Kia...karna... Hai_

_Purvi: nodes.. ._

_Acp:awaz badal kr tm bat karogy...pankaj_

_Pankaj; nodes_

_Chalo phir lag jao Kam par_

_All yes sir..._

**_AT SOME UNKNOWN PLACE_**

**_ABHIJEET HAN MANGU BOL_**

**_SAHAB SHERYA MEM SAHAB KI JAN KHATRY MAI HAI..._**

**_ABHIJEET KIAAAAA?_**

**_MANGU: HAN SAHAB MJHY BS ITNA HI PATA HAI_**

**_ABHIJEET (WORRIEDLY): ACHA_**

**_AND LEFT THE PLACE ..._**

**_AT UNKNOWN FACTORY_**

**_DAYA : HAN BOL RAKHA _**

**_RAKHA: TARIKA MEM SHAHB KI JAN KHATRY MAI HAI..._**

**_DAYA: KIAAAAA?_**

**_RAKHA: HAN SAHAB MJHY BS ITNA HI PATA HAI..._**

**_DAYA (WORRIEDLY): ACHA_**

**_AND LEFT THE PLACE..._**

**_AT CAR _**

**_ABHIJEET PHONE RINGS _**

**_Abhijeet : hello_**

**_Unknown voice: agar sherya ko sahi salamat chahty ho tu ...sea face par ajao..._**

**_Abhijeet:ayee agar sherya ko Zara sa bhi kuch KIA na tu jaan lelun ga..Teri_**

**_Unknown voice: Jo kaha hai wohi karo...daya ko batany...ki...ya call. Trace mat karna warna anjam k zimadar tum hogy ...hamari nazar hai tm par_**

**_And the call get cut _**

**_Abhijeet in frustration move towards sea face_**

**_AT CAR _**

**_DAYA MOBILE RANG_**

**_UNKNOWN VOICE : TARIKA KI SALAMTI CHAHTYHO THO PARADISE SEA AJAO..._**

**_DAYA: TARIKA KO KUCH NAI KAROGY SAMJHY ..WARNA APNI SHAKAL AINA MAI PEHCHAN BHI NAI PAOGY..._**

**_UNKNOWN VOICE: JITNA KAHA HAI UTNA KARO ...CALL TRACE KARNY YA ABHIJEET KO BATAYA TU ANJAM K ZUMMADAR TM HOGAY..._**

**_HAMARI NAZAR TM PAR HAI ..._**

**_AND THE CALL GET CUT_**

**_DAYA IN FRUSTRATION MOVED TOWARDS THE PARADISE SEA_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_AT SHERYAS HOME _**

_A PARCEL IS PLACED AT HOUSE STEP DOOR _

_SHE PICK IT UP _

_OP__EN THE PARCEL_

_A BEAUTIFUL RED MAXI IS PLACED INSIDE..._

_AND A LETTER_

_SHE OPEN THE LETTER ..._

_"ISY PEHAN KAR PARADISE SEA PUHANCHO 15 MIN MAI"_

_ TMHARA DAYA _

_A SHY SMILE LIT UP HER FACE _

_she get up to ready ..._

**_AT TARIKAS HOME ..._**

_A PARCEL IS PLACED ON THE DOOR STEPS OF THE HOUSE_

_SHE PICKED IT UP _

_OPEN IT_

_A GORGEOUS PINK MAXI IS PRESENT INSIDE IT _

_AND A LETTER _

_SHE OPEN THE LETTER _

_"ISY PEHAN KAR SEA FACE PUHANCHO 15 MIN MAI"_

_ TMHARA ABHIJEET _

_A smile on her face appears_

_She rushed to get ready ..._

_._

_._

_AT SEA FACE..._

_AT 5:30 PM_

**_ABHIJEET PHONE RINGS _**

**_UNKNOWN VOICE TARIKA TMHARA WAIT KARAHI HAI SAMNY...USY ROMANTIC SY ANDAZ MAI PROPOSE KARNA HAI AUR SONG BHI GANA HAI..._**

**_ABHIJEET EYESWIDENED KIA..._**

**_UNKNOWN VOICE GUN SHERYA K TEMPLE PAR HAI ...AGAR ZARA SA BHI HAQ LAI TU AIK GOLI AUR BS KAM KHATAM..._**

**_AND THE CALL GET CUT..._**

**_ABHIJEET(MURMURING):bary hi ajeeb kism k mujrim peda hony lagy gain...mery hi piyaar ko propose karwa raha hai...who bhi mujh sy...HUH_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_AT THE PARADISE SEA_**

**_At 5:30 Pm_**

_DAYA PHONE RING ..._

_UNKNOWN VOICE SHERYA TMHARA WAIT KARAHI HAI SAMNY TMHAIN USY ROMANTIC ANDAZ MAI PROPOSE KARNA HAI ...AUR GANA BHI GANA HAI..._

_DAYA EYES WIDENED...kiaaa_

_ UNKNOWN VOICE :YAD RAKHNA GUN TARIKA KI TEMPLE PAR HAI ...AGAR SHARMAI TU BS AIK GOLI AUR KAM KHATM_

_AND THE CALL GET CUT_

_DAYA FRUSTATEDLY : WAH KIA ZAMANA AGAYA HAI SNR INSPECTOR DAYA SY AB MUJRIM GUN POINT PAR LOGON KO PROPOSE KARWATY HAIN...HUH_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_AT SEA FACE ..._**

**_ABHIJEET :HELLOOOOO TARIKA...JI..._**

**_TARIKA : HI ABHIJEET ..._**

**_ABHIJEET : AP BHT KHUBSOORAT LAG RAHI HAIN_**

**_TARIKA : SMILES_**

**_ABHIJEET (MURMUR): ABHIJEET AIK JHATKY MAI BOLNA HAI HAKLANA NAI HAI ...COME ON ABHIJEET U CAN DO IT ..._**

**_ABHIJEET : TARIKA JI AP MERY SATH WALK KARAINGY HATH PAKKAR KAR_**

**_TARIKA NODES ...SURE ABHIJEET..._**

**_ABHIJEET AND TARIKA START WALKING _**

**_SUDDENLY ABHIJEET STARTS SINGING..._**

_KAISY BATAOON_

_K DIL MERA _

_KIA KEH RAHA ..._

_PASS BETHAON _

_AUR YE ZULF SAJAON_

_AUR BAHON MAIN LAI LUN TJHY ..._

_OOOOOOOO...OOOOOOOO_

_ABHIJEET BENDING DOWN ON HIS ONE KNEE ..HOLD__ TARIKA HAND ..._

_AND KISS ON HER HAND_

_AND SAID IN A PASSIONATE VOICE _

_WILL U MARRY ME TARIKA JI_

_TARIKA NODS (IN SURPRISE)..._

_SHE STARTS SINGING_

_TUJH SY MUHABBAT HUI _

_BS ITNI SI HAI KAHTA _

_TUJH SY DUR MAIN RAHOO ..._

_YE MJH KO GAWARA KAHAN..._

_OOOOO...OOOO_

_(AND THE SONG GET COMPLETED )_

_BEHIND THEM A BEAUTIFUL SCENE OF SUNSET IS PRESENT _

**_AT PARADISE SEA_**

**_DaYa: HEY SHERYA ...KAISY HO_**

**_SHERYA :I M FINE _**

**_DAYA : LOOKING PRETTY SHERYA_**

**_SHERYA: BLUSHES _**

**_DAYA SHERA DO YOU HAVE A PLEASURE OF WALKING WITH ME _**

**_SHERYA NODES _**

**_THEY STARTED WALKING BARE FOOTED ON THE SAND _**

**_DAYA SAW ONE GUY WITH GUITAR ...HE RUSHED TO HIM AND TAKE THE GUITAR _**

**_SUDDENLY DAYA STARTED SINGING_**

**_DIL AJ KAL PASS REHTA NAI _**

**_DIL AJ KAL MERI SUNTA NAI_**

**_TUJH SY MILNY KO CHAHY _**

**_YE TERI HI KARTA HAI BATAIN_**

**_DIL AJ KAL..._**

**_DAYA BEND ON HIS ONE KNEE _**

**_PICK ONE BEAUTIFUL SHELL FROM THE SAND _**

**_HOLD SHERYA HAND SOFTLY ..._**

**_PLACE THE SHELL ON HIS FINGURE _**

**_KISS ON THE HAND _**

**_AND SAID _**

**_KIA MJHY MUKKAMAL KAROGI SHERYA...KIA MERI JANNAT BANOGY..._**

**_SHERYA BLUSHES _**

**_AND STARTS SINGING_**

**_Dil aj kal meri sunta nai..._**

**_Dil aj kal pass rehta nai..._**

**_Ye tujh sy milny ko chahy _**

**_Ye teri hi karta hai batain_**

**_Dil aj kal ..._**

**_(And the song get completed)_**

**_Behind them a beautiful seen of sunset is appears_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_AT SEA FACE_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ABHIJEET CELL RING_**

**_UNKNOWN VOICE : GOOD JOB ...I M IMPRESSED..._**

**_AB HOTEL BLUE GRAND AJAO SHERYA WAHIN MILYGI..._**

**_TARIKA KO BHI LANA _**

**_AND THE CALL GET CUT _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_AT PARADISE SEA _

_Days cell rings _

_Unknown voice : GOOD JOB...I M IMMPRESSED..._

_AB SHERYA KO LY KAR HOTEL BLUE GRAND AJAO ..._

_TARIKA WAHIN MILY GI ...OKAY _

_AND THE CALL GET CUT _

_._

_._

_._

**_AT HOTEL BLUE GRAND..._**

**_._**

**_BOTH COUPLE REACHED _**

**_FIRST ABHIRIKA REACHED THEY ENTER INSIDE _**

**_AFTER TWO MINUTES DAREYA REACHED_**

**_A BASHED _**

**_THE ROSE FLOWS OVER DAREYA AND ABHIRIKA..._**

**_WITH A LOUD VOICE ..._**

**_SURPRISE_**

**_BOTH COUPLES ARE IN SHOCKED AND SURPRISED_**

**_ALL TEAM MEMBERS ARE PRESENT _**

**_INCLUDING ACP AND SALUNKHE _**

**_ACP FREDDY CAKE LY KAR AO JALDI_**

**_FREDDY JI SIR ABHI LAYA...MJH SY TU SABAR HI NAI HORAHA _**

**_ALL LAUGHED.._**

**_BUT BOTH COUPLES ARE IN SHOCK _**

**_FREDDY BROUGHT TWO CAKES _**

**_BOTH ARE BEAUTIFULLY DECORATED _**

**_ON ONE CAKE DAYA AND SHERYA IS WRITTEN _**

**_ON ANOTHER ABHIJEET AND TARIKA IS WRRITEN _**

**_BOTH COUPLES CUT THE IN FULL JOY AND MASTI_**

**_AFTER RECOVER FROM THE SHOCK..._**

**_THEN ALL CID TEAM WISH HIM _**

**_THEY TAKE BLESSINGS OF ACP AND SALUNKHEY ..._**

**_THEN ALL WATCHED THE VIDEO OF PROPOSING DAREYA AND ABHIRIKA _**

**_AND TEASE THE BOTH COUPLES _**

**_BOTH COUPLES BLUSHED BADLY _**

**_AFTER. WARDS THEY DANCE ON SOME ROMANTIC SONGS ...DEDICATED TO EACH OTHER _**

**_THEN ACP TELL HOW THEY PLAN ALL THIS _**

**_BY TELLING _**

**_KHABRION KO HM NY HIRE KIA THA _**

**_UNHONY JO BOLA HAMARY KEHNY PAR BOLA _**

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER WALA CALL PANKAJ NY KIA THA _**

**_PURVI NY PARCEL BHEJY SHERYA AUR TARIKA K GHAR _**

**_VIDEOS AUR PICTURES PURPOSE KARNY KI _**

**_TEAM NY BANAI _**

**_ADHY TEAM PARADISE SEA PAR THI ADHY SEA FACE PAR _**

**_PLAN HAMNY KAL BANAYA JB PANKAJ NY BOLA KAL APRIL FOOL HAI _**

**_TU HUMNY SOCHA KUN NA APRIL FOOL KO THORA YADGAR BANAYA JAI..._**

**_AUR HUMNY APRIL FOOL BHI MANA LIYA _**

**_AUR TUM LOGON KI TRAIN KO BHI PATRI PAR LY AYE _**

**_KUN BHAI _**

**_ALL LAUGHED _**

**_BOTH COUPLES BLUHED BADLY _**

**_AFTER_**

**_Spending the beautiful romantic evening and night _**

**_Team and both couples go home happily and with beautiful memories_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_kaisa hai _

_Sorry for mistakes _

_Take care _

_Bye_

_Hania_


End file.
